Once Upon a Golden Sun
by Yuja
Summary: Collection of GS oneshots, short stories, and practice scribbles that I write from time to time. Ranges from K to T, and multiple genres. #8: "Just how long were you stuck in that mountain, anyway? I doubt anyone could live for very long in there."
1. Playing With Fire

If you're looking for a long, in depth chapter story that revolves around the Golden Sun world, then you've come to the wrong place. If oneshots aggravate you, run away while you can. If you're looking for something predictable, where you always know what'll happen in the next chapter, then may the Djinn be with you, but you'd better click that back button now. However, if you're just bored, looking for a way to pass time, or don't mind reading the random practice scribbles of a fan fiction authoress, then maybe you'll be able to maintain your sanity throughout this project. Maybe.

This is a collection of oneshots, short stories, and other brief works that I write from time to time. Sometimes, I proof read and edit as though life itself depends on it. Other times, I'll flat out write something for the pure sake of writing and beating a small hole in whatever writer's block I'm stuck with at the time. So... um... yeah... Kinda hard to explain it all without taking up a massive amount of time and space, so I guess I'll just let the "chapters" speak for themselves. Just keep in mind that the genres and ratings can go all over the place, and I might eventually go so far as to write an M piece (big "maybe"). Hmm, seems like a good time for a disclaimer...

Disclaimer for this chapter and all the rest to come: "Golden Sun", "Golden Sun: The Lost Age", and all other official GS stuff belongs to Nintendo and Camelot. The fanfics in this collection belong to me. Enter at own risk.

That should do it.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Title: **Playing with Fire  
**Rating:** K+? (holy cripes, I wrote something below the T rating)  
**Genre:** General, Friendship-y-ness, slight drama, unless you count little kids pouting as "angst" XD  
**Summary:** Garet wants to learn Psynergy, and when everyone else says you're too young to learn something, what could be so wrong about teaching yourself? Simple: plenty of reasons. (Oneshot)

**Author Notes:** What happens when I'm only at the start of one story, but have my mind stuck on something that won't happen until much later? The answer: stuff like this is created. I'd really been wanting to write something on young Garet and Isaac, and this oneshot was the 4 or 5 hour response. It was also originally only going to be posted on my deviantArt account, but I decided to finally edit it more and upload it here as well. If you really really want to think of it as the making of a Garet/Isaac pairing, that's not what was intended, but go right on ahead if that's what floats your boat.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

He hated it. Hated it, hated it, _hated it_. His parents could use Psynergy. His older sister could use Psynergy. Heck! Even Felix was starting to learn Psynergy! But not him. Noooo, it was always, "Maybe next year, Garet," or, "When you're older, Garet," or, "Not until you show some responsibility, Garet."

Did he mention that he hated it?

At his tenth birthday party, he had wished to be taught to use Psynergy. Instead, his big sister Kay had started showing the signs not a week later. That had been two years ago, but he kept wishing for it. Now, Felix was learning, and he wasn't being modest about it, either. Showoff.

And so, while all the other kids were busy being easily impressed by the older boy's simple, "move item three feet from spot A to spot B," Garet opted to move further downriver. Hanging his feet over the side of the village's southernmost bridge, he couldn't help being glad that the waterfall behind him drowned out all the ooh's and ahh's that otherwise might have followed him.

Some time later – whether it was ten minutes or an hour, Garet wasn't keeping track – he heard light footsteps on the wooden planks, until a small shadow fell partly over him. "Hey, Garet?"

Garet made a small noise in his throat, meaning he'd heard the other boy, but didn't feel like putting it in so many words.

"You okay?" Garet shrugged, as though sarcastically saying, "What do you think?" The boy, Isaac, edged closer a step. He was twelve years old, the same age as Garet, but a little smaller and thinner. When the spiky redhead didn't move or look up, Isaac seemed to take it as an okay to sit beside him. Now two sets of legs dangled over the water.

Another few minutes passed. Finally, Garet sighed and hung his head. "Did everyone go home?"

Isaac shook his blond head, even if Garet wasn't looking. "Nah. They were playing walnut shells when I left, but Felix was having trouble keeping track of the pebble while moving everything else. Everyone could tell which shell it was under."

Garet let a small grin and snicker slip. Another minute of silence passed before he broke it again. "Isaac, you don't know Psynergy yet, do you?"

Isaac shook his head a second time. "I don't even know what element I am yet. Mom thinks I might be earth because of how quiet I am, and I don't have blue hair. I heard only people with blue hair can be water."

"I don't think I'm earth." The redhead nodded, thinking. "I've got it." He hopped back to his feet, grinning the grin that Isaac knew would mean trouble. "Let's teach ourselves."

"Teach… our… selves?" Isaac stared at Garet as though he'd grown horns. On second thought, maybe he had, and they were just invisible. "Garet, we're too young for that! The Great Healer says so in almost all of his lectures!"

"Wait, you mean you actually listen to that stuff?" Isaac faltered as he tried to back step, but it was too late for that. "Good grief, Isaac, quit being such a goody two shoes and help me out, okay? Come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

_Knowing you, lots_, Isaac thought to himself, rolling his eyes, but stood anyways. "Okay, fine. What're you going to do?"

If Garet's grin could become any wider, Isaac was sure it was going to stick. "Just follow me."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Garet, are you sure about this?"

"Isaac, since when have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"Everyday?"

Garet didn't respond to that as he tried lighting another match. About a dozen failed attempts were already on the ground. The boys were hiding out behind the empty northwest house, Garet sitting cross-legged, and Isaac sitting on his own heels.

The match lit up, and Garet somehow dodged blowing it out in a brief cheer. "Okay, candle?" Hesitating, Isaac held out the tall candle they had managed to sneak from Garet's house, and Garet ignited it with the small flame. The older boy did almost everything but clap his hands and dance in place. It was only a candle, but Isaac just went along with it.

Whatever bright idea Garet had before, it had since dimmed. "Um… what next?"

"How should I know?"

"Some help you are."

"I'm holding the candle, aren't I?"

Garet huffed stubbornly. "Fine, fine. The grown ups usually wave their hands when they use Psynergy, so maybe…" He waved one hand over the flame in a circular motion, hand flat and palm down. Nothing happened.

"The Great Healer usually waves his hands a lot for Psynergy. Maybe you aren't waving enough?"

Garet gave Isaac a look to say he hoped he'd misheard, but shrugged and tried it anyways. _If this works, I promise I'll start listening to the Great Healer's sermons._

He moved both hands over the candle. Nothing.

He moved his hands quicker. Nothing.

He tried moving his hands back and forth, instead of in circles. Nothing.

Standing up, he started waving his arms in circles, then back and forth, then up and down as though trying to lift off. Still nothing. At least he wouldn't have to listen to the Great Healer for it.

Falling back to sitting on the ground, Garet glared at the candle like a newfound enemy. "Garet, I think the grown ups might have a point."

Garet shook his head. He refused to be beaten, but he was starting to hate Psynergy even more. No wonder Felix and Kay were always so slow at making things happen. They would always sit and stare and have a look as though they were thinking too hard-

Ding! Bright idea, welcome back. "Garet?" Garet shushed his friend quickly. He continued glaring at the candle tip, mentally willing it to move, to grow, to do… anything! He was starting to get a headache when, finally, the light flared a couple inches and settled back down.

"Ha! Did you see _that_?!" Even Isaac was interested now. Garet focused again. This time, the flame stretched and wiggled, looking more like an orange garden snake dancing on its tail tip. Garet jumped up, laughing. "Alright! I did it! I can- Wha?"

Isaac's smile vanished with Garet's, both staring dumbstruck as the fire continued to grow upwards. As it grew, its movements became broader. With a yelp, Isaac tossed the candle as the flame licked his hands. The stick of wax landed on the ground, and within seconds the grass between the boys began to smoke and spark.

"AH! Isaac, what do we do? What do we do?!" Garet was now dancing between his feet, gripping his hair, but it wasn't from childish excitement anymore. The fire crackled and popped, growing even more. The redhead gulped and edged away as the orange began to shift. He'd never even imagined anything like this: the flame was shaping itself, transforming into the shape of dragon head coming out of the ground. The neck alone was twice as wide as the boy, and the monstrous face did not look pleased. Garet whimpered at a loss as the head pulled back in preparation, and then lunged forward to strike, its mouth open and fangs ready.

Just then, something slammed into Garet's chest, knocking him on his back as the fire's roar filled his ears. A flash of violet and golden light above him forced him to look away and squeeze his eyes shut.

A moment later, Garet was blinking his eyes open again. The first thing he noticed was that the dragon, and every other bit of fire, was gone. Second, there was absolute silence around him, not even a sound to say if the other boy was still there. The thing he noticed next was a weight on top of him. "I… Isaac?" There was a low moan from the weight, making Garet gasp and suddenly sit up when he realized what, or who, it was. Eyes closed, the source of the weight didn't move on its own, and Garet had to quickly catch and support his friend. "_Isaac_?!"

There wasn't any response, and Garet's breath caught in his throat. Okay, think, Garet. Think! Not many people came to this part of the village, and most of those who did were kids. Isaac was smaller, but he was still too big for Garet to carry all the way back, and he didn't want to leave the boy alone either. He mentally kicked himself for ever thinking up this stupid plan to begin with. Stupid, stupid, stupid! And as though that wasn't bad enough, he'd dragged Isaac into it like he always did.

A small voice broke into his thoughts. "You owe me..."

"Huh?" Looking down, Garet saw Isaac crack open one eye and give a wry smile. "Y-You're okay?"

Isaac shrugged and, sitting up, though a little stiff at first, turned so he was sitting beside Garet. "Okay enough. Don't ask me to hold a candle for you like that again, though." Clearing his throat, he glanced over to where said candle lay in the middle of the charred ground. "Think we'll get in trouble for this?"

"Nah. How can we get in trouble if the grown ups don't even know about it?"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"OWW!!"

Garet's mother clicked her tongue. "Oh, quit whining like a baby, Garet. You should learn to think of these things _before_ you two start causing trouble." She tied off the bandages on one of Garet's hands, and he whimpered miserably as she set to work on the other hand. "Just what did you boys get yourselves into this time, anyways? Playing with matches?" The boys exchanged glances, but otherwise said nothing as to what had happened.

Later, the two of them were back to sitting alone on the bridge. Both of Garet's hands were bandaged from where the fire had gotten too close, although it was only a light burn. Isaac's hands had been wrapped to keep him from further irritating the red spots that had appeared on his knuckles. He also had the equivalent of a sunburn on the back of his neck, but that was easily covered by a yellow scarf he liked wearing often to begin with.

Garet finally broke the silence between them. "What _did_ happen back there?"

Isaac shrugged again. "Beats me. I had my eyes closed when I knocked you down, and then it just got quiet. Sure felt tired for a minute, though."

Garet thought about it. He'd been able to control fire, even if only for a brief moment, but it had been something else that had made the fire go away. Isaac had said he didn't know any Psynergy, though. Unless… No, they couldn't have _both_ started using Psynergy on the same day. Could they? Then again, he did remember the Great Healer talking once about how, as a last resort, Psynergy could protect an Adept, even if not knowingly willed into action. Bleh, since when did he ever pay attention to what the old man said, anyway?

Isaac was first to break the silence this time. "One extra scoop." He watched his swinging feet over the edge, feeling Garet's confused stare on him. "I said you owed me. The next time one of the families makes ice cream for the village kids, you have to give me one extra scoop from your share."

Garet studied him for a moment. "That's it?"

"Yup." Isaac scratched his chin in mock thought. "Oh, and you also have to admit that the grown ups may have been right about us being too young to use Psynergy."

"Gah?! And admit defeat?!" Isaac looked at his friend innocently. "No. No way. I'm not falling for it!" Garet jumped to his feet and started to walk away.

Hiding a grin and biting back a laugh, Isaac got up as well and followed. "But Gaaaa-ret, you prooom-ised."

"No, I didn't. You just made that up."

"Nuh uh."

"Wanna go bug Felix?"

"You're changing the subject. Besides, you'll probably make Jenna mad at you somehow, and then we'll be right back in trouble again."

"Well?"

"…Okay, fine."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**The End **


	2. His Second Home

**Title:** His Second Home  
**Genre(s):** Friendship/Family  
**Rating:** K+, even though a lot of Saturos' expressions could be intended in the "swearing like a sailor" way ::shifty eyes::  
**Summary:** Felix is having some trouble adjusting to his new life, and makes a stubborn attempt at making it just as hard for a few others. But he's not the only one to have ever lost someone close. Set pre-GS, but after the game's prologue. Warning: Contains what might be considered as out-of-character-ness, because a lot can happen to change a person within three years.

This. Is. Freaking. LONG! For a oneshot, that is. I'd say the original file covers just a little more than 5 pages worth in size 12 font, and that's not including all the sidenotes that I deleted before uploading. It was also originally titled "Brothers," but was changed during the final edit. Anyways, I pretty much killed and mutilated the weekly update schedule I'd been hoping for when I started this project, so I'm glad I didn't mention that plan at the time. o.O I'd very likely be trying to fend for my toes from a certain someone if I had (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!). Hopefully, this piece will make up for that a bit, though, and I'll try to not get so carried away with my next one. Oh, but don't grab the pitchforks if I'm still slow for another month. The end of the year is always mad chaos when it comes to my family, and this past week I _finally_ found a place that would hire a 20 year-old temporary-college-dropout like me, so I'll be getting into that new routine soon as well. Discounted Starbucks hot chocolate for me! WHEEEEEEE! XD Thanks Spirit Seer and Fjord Cannon for reviewing the last chapter, and again to Ed and Kairi for reviewing its original version on deviantArt.

Also, here's wishing a Happy late Thanksgiving to the readers in Canada, and, since I doubt I'll get any other updates posted in time, Happy early Thanksgiving to the readers here in the US. n.n

----------

Saturos had never really been fond of children. Mars, if it was up to him, every boy and girl in the village would start mandatory training the moment he or she could pick up a practice sword. That would put the fear of Sol in the growing brats for sure, as well as some common sense and respect.

Speaking of brats, his latest "apprentice" was quickly moving to the top of that qualification list.

"So are you two actually going to do anything, or should I go find a game of cards or something to join while I wait?"

"Shut up, Alex." No wonder Puelle had taken his sword away. Otherwise, Saturos likely would have run someone through with it by now.

He might have made do with his Psynergy instead, if the lump on the ground hadn't decided to finally speak up. "I told you, I'm not battling you, and I don't want anything to do with training!" Good Mars! Did this kid think that sitting with his feet and arms crossed and _pouting_ would get him out of this?

"You can shut up, too, Felix, unless you want to spend the rest of your evening sitting on the ice."

Alex yawned loudly from atop his boulder. "Seriously, Felix, would you just go along with it already? How hard can it be to swing at a guy you repeatedly announce your hatred of?"

"No! And you still haven't said why we're on the ice, either. There's no way I can keep my footing out here!" The ice question was directed at the Mars Adept in charge.

Saturos resisted the urge to groan and massage his forehead. "Until you can carry out a physical attack, _without_ leaking any Psynergy in the process, we train on the ice. For your sake, you should try learning before the river begins to melt. Falling through thin ice will not excuse you." Truth be told, it probably would excuse the boy, seeing as how every possible mother figure in the small village would be at Saturos' throat if he seriously injured the brat. But of course, the kid didn't need to know that.

A few more stubborn refusals later, Saturos switched to plan B, one he knew very well. Felix stuck to his determination at first, but suddenly being slammed into by a wooden practice sword HURTS, Sol darn it!

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?!" Felix shouted once he stopped sliding, stunned that the Mars warrior had actually ATTACKED him.

Saturos smirked, still standing just fine on the slippery surface. "Depends."

"On what?" Felix winced and held his stomach as he got up on his knees.

The Proxan crouched just the slightest, raising his weapon in front of him so that it paralleled his upper body diagonally. "On how much you want to go home." Felix's eyes widened, and Saturos' malicious smirk grew as the blue man launched forward. As expected, the boy raised his own wooden sword to defend himself, as trained the week before. What the boy expected even less was to suddenly find himself submerged in the frozen river.

Alex stretched and shook his head, not the least bit concerned as the boy from Vale disappeared under the ice. "They never really get it the first time, do they?"

"Took you a few tries as well when you started," Saturos answered, already kneeling over the hole with one arm dipped in the frigid water. On the count of three, he hoisted Felix back up and onto the ice by the back of the tunic. The boy sputtered and coughed, gasping for the air that had been forced from his lungs in the shock.

"Wh-w-w-w-wha-?"

"Venus Psynergy is warm," Saturos quickly explained. "When you attempted to defend yourself, you also released a small amount of Psynergy, thus quickly melting the very thing you were standing on."

"But… You attacked me!"

"He's not a total idiot after all!"

Saturos ignored the Mercury Adept, instead using his own Psynergy to evaporate all of the water from Felix's clothes. "Get up. We will repeat the process until you can control your Psynergy. Alex." With a nod from Saturos, Alex flicked a hand towards the river, Psynergy rings briefly moving around him, and the break in the ice was once again solid.

"I… I won't help you." Saturos paused in walking away, and glanced over his shoulder. The boy was on his hands and knees, still catching his breath. "I won't help you hurt Vale."

"Is that what you think we are planning?" Saturos' voice was cold and even, not allowing any emotion to show through.

"What else could you be doing? You caused the Mt. Aleph boulder to fall. You attacked us. We never did anything to you, and you attacked us. I'll never help you do that again."

Felix had half expected to be attacked for his outburst, or to receive another one of Saturos' degrading remarks, but Saturos said nothing. He only stared judgingly at the rebellious boy, to which Felix responded with his own hateful glare. A tense silence fell between them, until Alex interrupted with his two gold.

"Hey! Kid! Try knowing what you're talking about before-!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! You raided Sol Sanctum!" He was now addressing Saturos' turned back. "You made the boulder fall! You took the four of us hostage! For all I know, you killed my friends and sister! And now you're training me so you can go back and do it again! I won't do it!"

He was cut off by the blue Mars Adept's still calm voice. "Are you done?"

"No, I'm not! I want my sister! You have no idea what it's like! I want to know you didn't kill her, you heartless- AAH!" Once again, the boy disappeared through the ice.

Even Alex wasn't quite sure what happened, and leaned forward on his rock carefully. "Um… Saturos?"

"You can pull him out this time," was the short reply. Alex watched the warrior stalk off in silence, not daring to even give one of his own usual taunts.

It took a few seconds, but Alex managed to locate the boy and control the water to bring him back up. "Guess I was wrong," the Mercury Adept stated, standing over the shivering mass. "You really are an idiot."

"L-l-look who's ta-t-t-alk-iiiiing…"

Alex just rolled his eyes. "Kid, if there's one thing you should never bring up around that guy, it's family." Felix looked up at the slightly older teen questioningly. "Come on." Reaching down, he pulled the soaked boy to his feet, and led him away from the ice. Felix stumbled along behind him, trembling horribly, but stopped when he saw where Alex was taking him: Saturos' house.

"Nuh uh. I'm n-not going in there."

"Relax, he probably went to the Sanctum again. Blue boy only ever goes home to sleep, and even then he prefers sacking out at the inn." Felix tried protesting again, but Alex just ignored him. Before entering, Alex jerked Felix back by the shoulder, and used his Psynergy again to make every drop of water jump from the boy's soaked clothes. "One thing first. Saty doesn't like puddles in his place." There was only one way to describe Felix's expression, as he watched the droplets hover around him like diamonds and burst into nothing, and that was a look of awe. It was short lived, however, before he was tugged into the house.

"Let's see, I know he keeps it around here somewhere," Alex mused to himself, leaving Felix alone in the living room as he headed down a hallway. Felix had never been inside Saturos' house, preferring to keep as much distance between himself and the Proxan as possible, so he had never expected to find that it contained so much living space. It was even larger than his own home in Vale, and four people had lived under that roof!

"Aha! Hey, Felix, back here! Now which drawer is it in?" Felix followed the sounds of Alex mumbling to himself, passing closed doors until he came to one at the end of a hallway. It wasn't large, but it looked more like a bedroom-turned-storage-room than anything. Or just a mess in general.

Books and clothes were piled on the bed, which hadn't been striped of its covers, four chairs were stacked in a corner, and the only lighting was what slipped through the closed shutters on two of the walls. The writing table was littered with papers and writing utensils, and Felix noted how unorganized it all was compared to what he had seen in other areas of the house. What caught his attention the most, however, was a collection of charcoal sketches. A dozen or so were stuck to the walls with nails, and even more were loosely scattered on top of a narrow dresser, the dusty and cracked mirror reflecting only a distorted and multiplied image.

"Saturos drew these?" Felix asked quietly, reaching for a sketch on top, but somehow feeling he had no right to do so. There must have been at least a hundred or so in plain view around the room, and yet it just didn't seem like Saturos to leave things lying around in such a cluttered state.

Alex turned and craned his neck to see what Felix was referring to. "Hmm? Oh, those." He went back to shuffling through the closet. "Nah. Saturos tried a few times to learn, but he's lucky if he can even draw decent stick people. I think his brother drew most of those. Some are probably by his old man, even."

Felix gave a confused frown. "He has a brother?"

"_Had_," Alex corrected. "Two, actually, both younger than him. If you want to keep your limbs intact, though, I'd suggest you not ask about them."

Felix put back the first sketch, a detailed one of the bridge at the south end of the village, and reached for another, this one incomplete but with the obvious outlines of three people of varying heights standing together. Even then, the way the figures leaned together, with the one in the center draping its arms around the shoulders of the other two, he couldn't help feel… nostalgic…

"_Heeeeeeey!"_

_Felix jerked in surprise as an arm came down on his shoulders. "Garet! What are you-?"_

"_Sheesh, Felix, don't have a heart attack. So, you two are coming to the festival later, right? I need help dodging Kay and Mom. How about it, Isaac? Felix?"_

_Isaac, trapped under Garet's other arm, smiled sheepishly. "Er… I'll try, but I already told my dad I'd help him with one of the booths."_

"_Felix?"_

"_Depends on what Jenna wants."_

"_Pfft! What is it with you two? We men have to stick together, right?"_

As he squinted to better make out the features of those in the drawing, three things happened at once. Felix opened his mouth to question Alex about the seemingly abandoned room, Alex announced that he had at last found what he was looking for, and both froze stiff when a third, not so pleased voice interrupted with, "What are you doing in here?"

The boy from Vale had only seen an angry Saturos once before, and, under the murderous glare he and Alex were now receiving, he guessed that this Saturos was downright livid.

"Out." No one moved. "OUT!" Felix barely had time to jump before he was being grabbed roughly by the shirt collar and shoved from the room. He could hear a yelp from Alex behind him, before both teens were scrambling down the hallway and back outside as though their lives depended on it, probably because they really did. A string of swearing followed them all the way. Felix started to slow down once outside, but Alex yanked him along by the wrist until they were clear on the other side of the river. Glancing over his shoulder, Felix mentally thanked the Mercury Adept for it. Steam could be seen rising from dips in the snow, where fire attacks had apparently been following them.

----------

Felix felt horrible. Horrible and scared. Scared for his life, in fact. It had been three days since the incident at Saturos' house, there was an awkwardness between he and Alex whenever they passed, and Saturos was now completely ignoring Felix's existence. Okay, so maybe one good thing had come of it. Still, while Felix had pretty much loathed the idea of training under Prox's top warrior in the past, it was one of the few things he ever had to do during the day. He never would have guessed that he would become bored without it. Plus, as much as he hated to admit it, he even missed having Alex around to poke fun and taunt Felix's lack of skills every few minutes. There weren't many other youths in the village, and the annoying Mercury Adept was often the only one that didn't treat Felix or the others from Vale like the latest plague. He was… an odd one.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find some kid named Felix, would you? He's got this really girly hairstyle with a ponytail, little to no sense of color coordination, bit of a runt in height. Oh, and he's got absolutely no skills at all when it comes to Psynergy."

Then again, maybe Felix could have gone a few more days without. "You're one to talk, Alex," he groaned, rolling his eyes. 'What do you want?" He flipped another page in the tome he was supposed to be studying, not bothering to look up until an envelope was dropped between him and the book.

Alex flopped down in the chair opposite Felix at the table, ignoring the disapproving glares he was receiving from the elders working around the Sanctum. "Special delivery, from everyone's favorite diabolical swordsman of doom."

Felix stared at the envelope for a second, then picked it up carefully and reached for a nearby letter opener. "It's not going to explode in my face, is it?" Alex just shrugged and watched, saying something about that being something only he would do. There were two pieces of paper folded to fit inside, and Felix set to reading the one with writing on it first.

_Felix -  
My youngest brother was your age when he was lost, and even though this was the last image drawn by him, I find no joy in looking at it. Hopefully it will serve a better purpose in your care.  
Signed, Saturos._

Alex picked up the second paper, which Felix had put aside. "Wow."

"What?"

The Mercury Adept passed it over. "This is the same one I was trying to find when we went to Saty's place. I dropped it when we were making our getaway." Felix took the offered paper, and his eyes widened as he recognized the drawing on it. "I figured he wouldn't be too fond of it, given its history, but I never thought he'd actually part with it. He must not hate you so much, after all. Er, Felix?"

Felix sniffed and shook his head, quickly wiping at his eyes with a sleeve. "It's nothing," he insisted, setting the picture on the table. "His brothers… They were in Vale, weren't they?"

Alex nodded slightly, his eyes on the drawing again. "Plus his father and a few close friends, too. I was supposed to go with them, but Blue Boy decided last minute that I should stay here. Maybe I should have tagged along regardless… They were all part of the trip to negotiate with Vale, but when Vale wouldn't listen, they tried taking matters into their own hands. That's when it all went wrong. You already know the rest of what happened."

He did, but it was the uncertainty of what happened to the rest of his home that always put the boy on edge. "So then, it really wasn't an attack on Vale," Felix said quietly, mostly to himself. A moment of silence passed between the two, until Felix noticed there was more to Saturos' message.

_P.S. – Your training resumes in the morning. However, I am well aware of Alex's hobby in giving me annoying… nicknames. In an effort to further train your use of Psynergy, you will be allowed one day off for every time you can "repay" him on my behalf. Have fun._

"You know, I'm kind of surprised. Mr. Purple Spikes usually doesn't take to anyone so quickly. Took him a month before he stopped wanting to fry me on sight. Hmm, although, he still might, considering how much I poke fun at him. Okay, what are you snickering about this time?" Alex snatched the letter out of Felix's hands, who simply sat back with an amused grin and counted how many times the older boy's expression changed. In the end, he came to the grand total of five before Alex hastily stood and warped away in a flash of blue. No matter. They both lived in the same household.

Falling asleep that night, however, Felix didn't think on how he might "train" at Alex's expense. Instead, he stared at the portrait now tacked on the wall beside his pillow, and that and every night after, the last sight he saw was the same green and golden hills of his memory, with a golden mountain towering over a small, nestled village. And, no matter how much he missed his home and those left behind, he was gradually finding a place for himself in Prox, and he prayed to Sol that his newfound peace and family would never shatter again.

----------

Sheba could hardly believe what she was seeing. Felix had started to lead her away from the aerie, but had suddenly changed his mind and had rushed back… Just in time to see Saturos and Menardi fall to their deaths.

This was a good thing, right? Now Sheba could go home. Felix could return to his friends with his sister. Kraden could resume his studies. A smile began to form at the thought, and she turned to say these things to Felix beside her, but suddenly felt uncertain.

They were finally free!

So then… why was Felix not smiling?

----------

**End**


	3. Home No More

**Title:** Home No More  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Tragedy/Angst  
**Warnings:** Character death

Uber Spoonz was missing her regular dosage of emo-Isaac-angst. So, in evil fangirl-ish fashion, I took the best (or worst, in Isaac's case) of both scenario request options given to me, and stuck them together. :P Hope you like it, Ed.

**Super (somewhat) speedy review response of DOOM:** Camelot is very sneaky. It took replaying the beginning of GS a few times before I started catching the smaller details. Saturos said he and Menardi were the only two to survive Sol Sanctum, and Vale's Great Healer said that Felix must light the lighthouses. There were other things that didn't make any sense to me until after TLA, but I'll just leave it at those two for now. One thing I really liked by the end of TLA was that there weren't any definite "villains." The people from Prox were justified in their actions as trying to save their home, and Felix betrayed Vale in order to save his parents. Alex hardly got any limelight at all until the end, so for all anyone knows, even he might have had a good reason for what he did on Mt. Aleph. Evil game cliffies… grumble grumble…

Cookies to Kd7sov for catching my typo last chapter. :D I'll be going back and correcting it right after I finish posting this update. And for Daidairo, my deviantART name is catzandbirdz. Fear my newbie PhotoShop skillz. :P

As always, mega thanks for the reviews. n.n Happy Holidays everyone!

**---------- Home No More ----------**

"How's he holding up?"

"…"

"Garet?"

"…Hmm?"

"How's he holding up?"

"… He…"

"This is new. You're usually not this quiet. Cat got your tongue?"

"…"

"…"

"He's… been better, Jenna. He's been better."

"… Yeah. He has."

----------

They were gone. They were both gone. He hadn't been strong enough. Once again, he had been too weak. Too weak to save anyone.

Because of his weakness, he now stood before two graves. The entire village had turned out for the funeral. Everyone had been so overwhelmed with Vale's rebuilding lately, yet everyone had put his or her tools aside to attend the gathering. It wasn't often that the small community witnessed the death of a hero's parent.

Yet, this would be the second time.

He was last to arrive, and even then, perhaps he only went because Garet had found him. The dark cave behind Kraden's house was no secret to the other adventurers. A path had parted in the people as he approached, allowing him to pass, but all eyes averted sorrowfully. Remorsefully. Pitying.

---------

"Has anyone seen Isaac today?"

Garet, his chin resting in one palm, lifted his gaze to Mia as she stopped at the picnic table. It and several others had been scattered around the new village for the workers. "Nope. Why?"

"It's just," she seemed uncertain of what she was saying, "he's been so distant recently, and I remember he said he'd be helping the team working on the inn today. But I was just over there, and they said they hadn't seen him either."

Garet let his eyes slip closed again, giving them a much needed rest as Jenna answered with a shrug beside him. "Dora must not be feeling so well today. That's the only reason I can think of for why Isaac wouldn't be out here working his tail off." She grinned at her own joke, even if the Adept in question was a well-known workaholic.

Mia sat at the table with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. It's a shame the Water of Hermes I brought back was useless. Isaac worries so much for her…"

"It wasn't useless." Mia looked up to see Garet watching with one eye opened. "It healed a lot of others in this village who were sick." As she started to argue, he continued. "Kyle wasn't sick. There was nothing anyone could have done for him. Same goes now for Dora."

A moment of silence passed among them, before Garet stretched and stood. His words as he turned away were barely audible to his friends. "Potions don't heal hearts."

----------

The flowers were beautiful. Whites, reds, and bundles of wildflowers collected by the local children decorated the area. He stopped as it all entered his vision. An elegant arrangement had been placed on the otherwise plain coffin. A rectangular hole had already been dug between it and the grave it would soon neighbor. The headstone already stood waiting. It was all there, screaming in his ears that it was real, though he felt trapped in a dream. A nightmare.

A hand rested on his shoulder, letting him know that his friend was still there. Letting him know… that this was real. They were gone. He tightened his fists at his sides, his gaze falling, and tried grasping at what little sense remained in him to keep standing. He had to keep standing.

But they were gone.

----------

Garet yawned again as he tapped his knuckles on the door. "C'mon, Isaac, open up already," he mumbled to himself. This was odd. It didn't usually take long for someone to answer the door, or he'd at least hear Dora calling that she was coming by now. When no one came, he absently reached for the doorknob, if for no other reason than to humor himself that it was locked. Only, it wasn't.

The door swung open with the slightest push, eerily and too easily. "Hellloooo? Anyone home?" No sounds met his ears as he stepped inside. "Isaac?"

----------

"-and we gather to remember the life of our dear friend. She will be greatly missed, and may she-"

The Great Healer continued the speech, but Isaac wasn't listening. His ears were ringing too loudly, his stare glazed and unfocused. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. They weren't in Vale, he told himself. This wasn't Vale, so the gathering had to be for someone he did not know. He could distance himself, not become attached, and it wouldn't be able to hurt him. This isn't Vale. This isn't Vale. This isn't home.

Another, smaller hand squeezed his free shoulder, but failed to bring him back to what was in front of him. They were worried. He could tell. He hated it when people worried about him. And now Garet and Jenna were on either side of him. Trying to comfort him the best they could, but unknowingly only trapping him in that moment. He was cornered, with no where left to run.

----------

"Oh, Sol." The breathed prayer was repeated, until Garet shook his head and crept a few more steps into the room. "Sol and Luna. Isaac, is she-?"

Isaac didn't move from his kneeling position beside the bed. He didn't glance over his shoulder. Didn't raise his head. Didn't seem to breathe. Didn't let go of her hand. "I-I don't think I'll be helping with the work today, Garet. I think I should stay home. Yeah. I-I need to stay home. Take care of Mom. I should take care of Mom."

"Mars, Isaac." Garet massaged his forehead with one hand, not sure what to do at a time such as that. "Mars."

"I'll take care of her. I promised I would take care of her."

"Isaac… She's gone."

There was movement. Isaac's shoulders shook, and his voice cracked. "I-I promised Dad. I promised to take care of her."

----------

"This isn't home."

The words were almost lost on his breath, but the two beside him heard. They felt him waver. Felt his heart break, and there was little they could do.

It had been miserable when Isaac had been dragged away from the body. No, worse than miserable. There weren't any known words capable of describing it. He had kicked, screamed, even lashed out at those who restrained him, and then he had fallen silent. Just as he had after the storm. Only, this time, the only thing that kept him moving at least a little was his quickly fading stubbornness. Weyard was saved. His friends could take care of themselves. And now, he had no more family to turn to.

No one spoke as his knees hit the ground. If they had, he couldn't hear them anymore. He could only hear the rumble of thunder in the distance, and feel the first drops of rain on the back of his neck.

Because his parents were gone. Because his reasons to keep standing were gone. Because he had been too weak to save those he loved yet again. Because home is where the heart is.

And no potion can heal a broken heart.

**----- End -----**


	4. Sick Day

**Title:** Sick Day  
**Rating and Genre:** K , Friendship  
**Basic Summary:** Isaac picks up a case of the flu while in Imil, but as usual tries his darnedest to hide it.

Meeeeeeeehhhhhh. I started this a while ago as another late-night writing piece, and I can't even remember what inspired it anymore. In any case, I finally got tired of having no clue how to move it along, so the ending's kinda… there. XD; I had an "end-the-stupid-thing-already!!!one!shift1!" moment, you could say, while trying to lessen the number of unfinished stories I have going all at once.

Ooh! And I got a job! Meaning I'm quickly learning why my cousin was so desperate to get out of retail. I tell ya… People. Are. Crazy. Seriously, do NOT anger the person serving your food, people, whether it's in a restaurant or a grocery store deli. You don't want to know what all we can do to your order before we finally hand it over. (insert evil-ish laughter here)

As always, thanks for reviewing/reading/skimming/visiting! n.n

**---------- Sick Day ----------**

It was stupid of him, he knew that. Garet, being the first as usual to remember the state of his friend's health, had warned him to drink some potion every now and then, if for no other reason than to keep his immune system in check. They were in a winter wasteland with a flu epidemic on the loose, for Sol's sake. But, as usual, he had let his pride get the better of him, and now he was paying for it. It figured.

With a pained groan, Isaac straightened at the top of the stairs, and walked as casually (and as healthily) as he could to the room he would stay the night in. Travel had been slower since leaving Imil, considering how their party had increased in bodies by one. It meant that they arrived in Bilibin later than Isaac had planned, and he had quickly been outvoted on whether or not to stay the night before continuing to Kolima. Tret _needed_ the special water they carried on them, but three out of the four travelers were convinced that they _needed_ the shuteye just as badly. Isaac had been the odd one out in the decision. Nothing new there.

The door creaked unhappily as it was opened and gently closed again, protesting the presence of anyone entering before the regular bedtime. The Venus Adept had skipped dinner the best he could. He wasn't hungry, or at least didn't have the appetite to notice if he was. The innkeeper's cat had been nice enough to help clear his plate whenever his friends turned their backs, though. Other than that, he wasn't fond of the growing town. The plan to look over maps in his room had been the excuse to leave the table so early, and by that point he didn't half care if it was a convincing story or not.

Wooden floorboards groaned under his booted feet. Isaac stopped at the dresser long enough to shed the last of his armor before moving on to the bed. The red and bronze chest plate already rested against the baseboard. He was hot, so he removed his blue tunic and vest, but the occasional chills made him leave on his navy pants and undershirt. The last to come off were his boots, set on the floor beside his armor incase he should need them later.

As for the owner of the footwear, Isaac didn't bother pulling back the covers as he flopped onto the bed. His head hurt, his throat was dry, every joint and muscle ached as though being poked with needles, and his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his clammy self. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so ill, and he hated it. _Loathed_ it. If one of the bandits from Vault were to escape, track him down, and kill him in his sleep, his ghost would probably thank the man. He wasn't about to tell his travel companions that tidbit of detail, though. He wasn't even going to tell them that he was sick, that he had somehow come down with either the flu or a bad cold during the stay in Imil. They were in a hurry. They were caught up in a race that would either save or destroy the world, and he cared too much for the mission and those involved to let a little fever get the better of him.

He would not be a dead weight.

Sleep did not want to play nicely that night, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming his frustration as he drifted in and out of consciousness. After who knew how long, he thought he heard a knocking sound. Ignoring it, he tried to doze off again, back to the world where Jenna was still with them in Vale. Before Sol Sanctum. Before they found out about Felix, and before this whole ridiculous journey began. Because of them. Because of him. Because he allowed his curiosity to get the better of his judgment.

"Isaac?" Now he knew he was dreaming. Garet's blurred outline was in the doorway, which Isaac knew he couldn't have left unlocked. He never did that when they stayed at an inn, seeing as how he didn't trust strangers enough to take such risks. Still, Fake Garet chuckled, being careful not to drop whatever he was carrying as he closed the door again. "Going to look over more maps, huh? Like Mars you are. I knew something wasn't right with you today."

Looking away from the door, Isaac grunted and mentally waved a hand to shoo his friend away, not noticing whether or not his physical hand moved or not. He didn't think it did, but the dream Garet still seemed to understand. "Not happening until we get some food in you, pal." Isaac drifted again, and by the time he came back, he was propped up with his back against the pillows.

That's when the object being carried came into view. It was a bowl, though Isaac didn't bother to guess what the steaming contents were as fake Garet pulled over the rickety corner chair to the side of the bed. "Got'cha some soup. Chicken, I think. I asked the landlord what was supposed to be good for someone not feeling real great, and his wife said chicken soup would do the trick." Fake Garet looked uncertainly at the bowl, and then shrugged. "Sounded about right."

Again, Isaac turned his head away when Fake Garet tried holding the spoon near his face. He might be sick, but not even in his worst nightmares was he going to start letting his friends baby him. "Look, Isaac," Fake Garet said, actually sounding strict and serious, "either you humor me and eat this here and now, or I'll call in Mia to make you eat it instead."

Even if it was only a dream, he still didn't want their newest member to see him like this. Reluctantly, he gave in and swallowed the imaginary broth, and, almost instantly, he thought he was going to be sick. Something made of glass was quickly pressed to his lips, forcing him to take a sip of whatever the container held, and the urge in his stomach to revisit his small lunch from earlier quieted.

"I guess saying I told you so wouldn't help much right now, would it?" Fake Garet joked. He waved the bottle of potion just close enough for Isaac's half-lidded eyes to recognize it.

"Shud up an' go 'way."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe we are seeing improvement. Careful. Wouldn't want you to talk too much and wind up hurting yourself. Well… Anymore hurt than you already are, that is. Geez, Isaac, didn't you drink any potion while we were in Imil?" Isaac turned away again. "None, huh? Well, that explains a good bit. And here Jenna's always getting on my case for being stubborn-"

Isaac clenched a fist and wrinkled his face, as though he'd just smelled something awful, and Garet stopped. "Sorry."

"It's… okay. Nothing wrong with just talking."

Garet snorted. "Yeah, except normally you don't talk."

They sat in silence for a moment. The potion was starting to take effect, but at the same time made Isaac realize exactly how exhausted he was. Maybe he wasn't asleep after all.

"Hey, Isaac?" Then again, maybe he still was. The real Garet never sounded scared to speak.

"Yeah?"

"… I'm sorry. I mean, for what happened back in Sol Sanctum." Isaac tried thinking of what had happened, while also trying to not slip over into the more reminiscent dreams. "When I handed over the Stars?"

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that. I should've listened to you back there. You knew better, and I ignored you. Seems like that's what usually goes on, isn't it?"

Isaac's breathing was starting to even out. "Wasn't… your fault. You just-" he would've yawned, but only had the energy left to breathe deeply, "wanted to save Jenna. And Kraden."

"Yeah, well, a lotta good that did everyone." Isaac could hear the smile in Garet's voice when he spoke again. "Get some sleep, Isaac. You look like you were just chased by twenty Vermin."

Isaac chuckled tiredly, but he had dozed off before Garet could even reach the door. The next time he woke, it was to find the morning sunlight streaming into his room, a spare blanket pulled over him—

And one Sol of an appetite.

**----- End -----**


	5. Nothing Like a Funeral

Rating: T  
Genre: I have no idea, but it probably falls at least under the hurt/comfort option  
Warnings: Character death  
Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own Crisis Core, the song that inspired this, or anything else that is briefly alluded to in or out of the story.

A friend of mine created a Crisis Core GMV (game music video) to the song "Life is Beautiful" by SIXX:A.M., and, well, I had the song stuck in my head for the rest of the day. So, when I opened up Word to hopefully write a fanfic update last night, I ended up writing another (extremely short) oneshot drabble, instead. The song just seemed to me like something Garet would say.

One of these days, maybe I'll write something that's not depressing. XD In the meantime, if you don't mind game or anime spoilers, go check out RaikoElric's videos on YouTube. Her Zack tributes almost get me every time. 

Happy reading!

**---------- Nothing Like a Funeral ----------**

It had been dumb of him; he'd known that. Then again, he never had really shown to be the sharpest in the group, assuming his oddly jagged hair was ignored, of course. Still, he'd never been one to turn down a challenge.

Maybe it was that drive to standout that made him do it. Or perhaps he needed a break from the dullness that was surviving by another's expectations. Whatever it was, he had set out that morning, and no one saw him again until he reappeared at that fated doorstep. The wounds had been deep, but that had not stopped him from grinning.

Jenna had screamed when she saw him, something that most would think as going against her tomboyish nature. The other heroes had been quick to respond. Isaac had shouted unusually loud at Ivan to go find the Great Healer. Felix had almost beaten the blond to the side of the redheads, Psynergy already making its presence known. Sheba had bolted from the room, most likely to the kitchen, judging by the large bowl of water and handful of rags she had soon reappeared with. Mia had left as well, but only long enough to find whatever tools of a healer she felt she needed at that instant. Piers assessed the damage in her absence.

Even as his skilled Mercury friends did all that they could, the smile merely softened. It never faded. They treated him where he fell, no one paying any mind to the increasingly wet flooring they knelt in. Repeatedly, he was questioned as to what had happened to injure him, but the closest they could get to an answer was that he had been "living."

"What were you doing today to get like this?"

A chuckle, and a slight wince. "I was living."

"The injuries are too extensive." Piers wiped his brow, visibly wishing to not say what came next. "I'm afraid not even Revive can reverse this."

It didn't stop Isaac from trying. The Venus warrior had even made Felix feel guilty enough to try as well, but with the same result. The wounds had been closed, or at least ceased to bleed, but the breathing was still too slow and labored.

Another chuckle. It figured, really, he had said. There was no regret in his voice, even as a sob had come from Jenna beside him. He had squeezed her hand, but still the smile was there. No crying, had been his single demand. He had never liked it when others had cried, and he had never liked others crying over him. His grip on her hand had eventually slackened, his eyes had still been smiling calmly, and he had spoken his final words.

No crying.

**---------- End ----------**

Thanks as always for reading, and a big thanks and cookies again to those who review and/or point out any typos or other mistakes! I pretty much only read over this enough to check for any of the more obvious mistakes once it was finished.


	6. By the Pint

**Genre:** Friendship-y-ness, for the win. 8)  
**Rating:** K+ or T, whatever makes people happy.  
**Warnings:** Um... alcohol... and... Weyardian swearing? o.O

Yep, another one. This time, it's a dose of Felix being depressed and stupid, while Piers is landed with the task of attempting to keep Felix in check. Bet this wasn't in the job description Hydros ever told him about. :P

**-&- By the Pint -&-**

It's late, and I know I should already be resting for the days ahead of us. It's a difficult thing to do, though. Uncertainty and concern keep me up. Uncertainty, because even as a Lemurian who has lived many years, I cannot pretend to foresee anything that this latest mission may bring; concern, because I worry for the sake of my traveling companion, who is currently sleeping restlessly in one of the inn room's two beds. Too many things are on my mind as I sit here, staring out the window as the rain blankets the world outside.

The tinkling of a bottle rolling on the wooden floor draws my attention, and a glance over my shoulder rewarded me with the sight of a rather… inebriated… Venus Adept. It's strange, really. Throughout our journey to rekindle alchemy, Felix had always been the stoic, headstrong leader. The only time I ever saw him waver was when it came to dealing with Karst, Agatio, and Alex.

Nowadays, that seems like all he does.

"Felix, you really shouldn't be out of bed," I try to scold, but it comes out sounding far more tired and merely annoyed. Felix, of course, simply grunts and waves it off with a limp flick of his arm in my direction, continuing to stand. Well, tries to.

I have to jump up from the chair to catch him when he stumbles forward, tripping over the sheets still wrapped around his legs. The glass bottle from before skids away to my side of the room, but of course I can worry about cleaning that up later.

"M'fiiiiine. Godda light… beacons…"

"Felix, the beacons have already been lit."

"Really?" He looks blearily up at me as I support him, but not really seeing me as he slurs on. "Oh." He thinks a moment. "Then… Whaddabout Vale? Did we… save Vale?"

This is the part we've tried to not talk about. "Yes, Felix. Vale is safe. No one was hurt."

"Oh," he repeats, and I finally get him to sit down on the edge of the bed again. He thinks another moment, before grinning stupidly and chuckling. "Waid un-dil I… see Alex. He always… haded Vale. Said he'd… make them see."

"See what?" I question, kneeling before him so I can see into his downcast eyes. By the Djinn, it's like talking to a child when he gets like this. But it's worse at the same time, because saying the wrong thing can send his personality in a different direction. A mistake I know I've already made.

He looks directly at me, and his grin sobers briefly. "Their stupidity. And their ignorance." A frown tells me that his attitude is changing.

"Felix?"

"I want to see Vale." His voice is cracking, and he flops over onto his side, pulling his arms against him so his fists are under his chin. "Why can't I see Vale?"

It always hurts to see him like this. Then again, a part of me is relieved, because I fear what would've happened to him if things had been different. If he was on his own, would he still be breathing now? The thought scares me to no end.

"Get some rest, Felix," I say quietly, but he seems to have already drifted off once more. Standing, I pick up his feet and gently set them on the bed with the rest of him. He doesn't stir as I straighten out his bed sheets to cover him, and it is perhaps the calmest I have seen my friend since his banishment.

When we departed Prox, some of the villagers had warned us of what may lay ahead. One had cautioned Felix to tell no one that he had lit the beacons, and others had feared the possibility that he and Isaac might be punished for such actions. Isaac had been sworn to returning with the Elemental Stars, after all, and Felix had been the one to convince him otherwise. It had put me on edge the entire journey back.

I had thought no good could come from my being exiled from Lemuria, other than perhaps I would be accepted back in time. Granted, I still have many years ahead of me. When word got out about our ventures, and the blame of Vale's destruction and the corruption of three youths fell to Felix, however-- Words fail me in describing my emotions on the matter. It was devastating to all of us, and it was without any hesitation that I accepted our companions' pleas to watch over the fallen hero. It put all of our minds at ease, knowing he'd have someone with him. He may have helped save the world, but we all know he's an idiot when it comes to being alone and taking care of himself. At this rate, I don't know how he's even going to redeem himself in the eyes of Vale's elders.

In any case, the rest of the night thankfully passes without any further incidence, and I finally manage to slip into a few hours worth of sleep. That is, until I feel the edge of my small bed sagging under an added weight. With my mind still clouded by sleep, I merely grumble incoherently and roll away.

"Piers?" As much as I'd love to ignore him, the sad tone in which my name is said snags my attention. Not bothering to roll the other direction, I crane my neck to glance over my shoulder. Felix is sitting with his back to me, and I can see the glint of that infamous bottle from last night as he turns it in his hands.

I groan, turning away once more and burying my face in the pillow. I'm exhausted. Let me sleep! He repeats my name, however, and this time I can hear a twinge of anxiety. If it were in my nature to roll my eyes, I would do so right about now. "I'm not mad at you for last night, Felix, and I'm not going to leave you behind because of it."

"Even though I promised this would never happen again?"

Cue a heavy sigh on my part. "Don't worry about that. It was my fault for not keeping a better eye on what you consumed. You don't exactly have the highest tolerance."

I can just imagine him nodding thoughtfully, probably staring at the bottle as if it will start talking. "How many this time?" he finally asks.

This time, I'm glad to have my back to him, because it means he can't see me smirking. Honestly, never before could I have imagined myself displaying such rudeness. I'm having trouble not laughing at my friend's misfortune, for Poseidon's sake! "You really wish to know?"

He growls irritably. "No, I want to know how much our non-drinking Djinn had." I can't help snickering, though I try to stifle it with a hand. "Piers!" I can tell I'm really starting to annoy him.

I concede, sitting up at last, folding my hands calmly before me in my lap, and staring straight ahead rather than at him. "One."

He blinks. "One?"

I nod. "One."

There's a moment's silence. "You mean… after all this time… it only takes _one_ drink to make me drunker than Haures?"

I nod again. "You really are quite a lightweight, my friend."

"Sh-shut up!" I break into a silent fit of laughter when he smacks my arm with the bottle and moves away to gather his things in a huff. I manage to catch a glimpse of his face, and to my amusement it's a burning red.

Fallen hero he may be, but hardened warrior he certainly is not.

**-&- End -&-**

If any of the Adepts in the GS games were to take on drinking at the end of TLA, which do you think it would be? Personally, I'd have to say Felix is the most likely. The journey just could not have been easy on the poor guy's emotional status, even with his family reunited by the end. Then again, apparently my take on Felix is that he's a complete moron when left to his own devices. :P

Remember kids: just say no. 8D


	7. Icicles

**Genre:** Let's just say tragedy and go with that.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Isaac-the-Silent-One angst. Oh noz!!1!!eleventy1!! (Sorry, couldn't resist)

Someday - SOMEDAY! - I will write something not so depressing. I know, I keep saying this, and then I turn around and make even more of the characters into little angst-buckets of fun. But, I did promise another Isaac-angst oneshot to a certain threatener-of-toes a while ago, so 'tis only fair.

One last thing, a review response.  
Yugi the Other White Meat: Heck, yes! XD And Leon! Wasn't that rumored to be Picard's English name at one point, too? Or something like that. Ah, fun times... But, definitely, I'm open to and grateful for any criticism, even on these small stories. Rereading my own work months later and wondering what was wrong with me only helps me improve but so much. ;P

Okie dokie, now on to story #7, before my tired mind puts this off by another half week!

* * *

It was all a very bad dream, really. The definition of the word, "nightmare." But that's all that it was: a nightmare. For as much of his fourteen years that he could remember, Vale had never had such horrible storms. Vale had never been attacked. Vale had never been raided. Vale had never faced monsters, bandits, or any sort of evil-doer. To put it simply, Vale had always been quiet. Vale had always been peaceful. Vale had always been _safe_.

Hence the arrival to Isaac's earlier conclusion: it had been nothing more than a nightmare. The storm, the river, the boulder, the intruders-- None of it could have been real. Never mind the aches, stings, and bandages, or even the high ceiling of the Sanctum room above him, or the pungent smell of potions and herbs around him. They were just another part of the nightmare.

"Hey… You finally awake?"

Isaac turned the best he could towards the voice, ignoring the headache that screamed at him that this wasn't his imagination. Garet's eyes were shut, but at the sound of the movement, he at least attempted to return the gesture from his own cot by glancing over. The mayor's grandson grimaced, however, and returned to squinting at the ceiling with a hiss. "Hard to believe any of this could ever happen here, huh?"

If a person were to stand in a cave, in an area where he knows stalactites or icicles could easily fall upon him if any loud noise were to be made, would he risk a shout to those nearby who are trying to find him? Or would he be better off to continue standing still, silently hoping that the noises elsewhere won't bring everything down around him instead?

Isaac couldn't answer the other boy. He wasn't ready for the world to come crashing down just yet. Which, of course, meant that he could do little more than to simply lay there, staring up at the ceiling much like Garet was doing nearby. Either the older boy took the hint, or didn't have the energy to be sour over being ignored, because nothing more was said. The silence wasn't broken until one of the Sanctum elders finally entered to examine their wounds – Isaac having received the worst of it, it seemed – and Garet's older sister appeared soon after. It was perhaps the only time Isaac had seen her so quiet when interacting with her brother. The siblings talked for a while, Isaac not bothering to listen much, and then he heard his own name mentioned.

"And Isaac– is he…?"

"I haven't gotten him to say anything yet."

Kay said something more, but Isaac didn't hear it. He didn't miss how the tone was laced with pity, though. Pity… He didn't need pity. This was all just a nightmare. What was there even to pity him for?

The icicles tinkled eerily in his mind.

The eldest of the Jerra children eventually left, and the room fell back into silence. Isaac tried to doze, tried returning to the other dream world where hopefully he wouldn't hurt so much, but sleep refused to cooperate. Whether it was the Sanctum settling, people moving in other areas of the building, or his own body protesting its poor state, something always pulled him back from the brink of his desired rest. He'd open his eyes to bleary vision, blink to clear his view, then drift back into darkness.

It was during one of these cycles that he opened his eyes to someone's blurred form standing beside him. No, not standing. They were sitting on the edge of his cot, filling a third of his vision. He blinked… and he blinked again. The icicles rattled against one another, but still held fast.

Thoughts and memories he'd been holding back were becoming restless, but he valiantly kept them at bay. The woman smiled sadly, half-heartedly, desperately trying to reassure but uncertain of what. "Isaac? Sweetie?" A thought nagged at him: there should be two figures looming over him, not this lone shadow. Where was the second? Why was there only one? Of course, he already knew that answer. He'd known it since the moment he'd awoken the first time.

The second figure was gone. There would never be more than one to stand over and comfort him again. The single figure sitting here now was the only one left, and it needed just as much comfort now as he did. "…Mom?" His voice was but a whisper, cracked and raspy from an unwilling voice box. But it was enough. He didn't hear what she said next. He could only listen to the ice and stone shattering down around him.

* * *

**-Fin-**


	8. What A Person Can Live Through

**Rating: K  
Genre: Um... **

_Guess what? Yeah, I'm apparently still alive, and here's a quick drabble... rough draft... thing... to prove it! Takes place post-TLA, running on the idea of, "What if Alex survived, wasn't entirely evil, and the 3rd game was centered on him?" Uh-oh. I think he's turning into my latest character obsession._

_....I'm just gonna go hide from the Alex-haters now. ^^; _

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't sit so far from the fire." The Mercury Adept in question raised his head lazily. "If the cold doesn't get to you, the monsters just might."

Alex scoffed, resuming his position of resting his forehead atop his crossed arms, supported by his knees. "I was raised in Imil, trained in Prox, and trapped underground. This is nothing to the cold I've known."

"And the monsters?"

"They are free to try." It was only a half bluff. It would be a long while yet before Alex would fully regain his powers, but even what little he had was more than enough to handle the level of monsters in the area.

If he'd wished to deter the girl in conversation, either she ignored the efforts, or Feizhi was truly as oblivious and ignorant as he gave her credit for. As she seated herself beside him, Alex opted for the latter opinion of her. "Just how long were you stuck in that mountain, anyway? I doubt anyone could live for very long in there."

Oh, the irony. He could only chuckle wanly. "You would be surprised… what a person can survive through." He exhaled. "You should go back to the others. I will not feel so generous if that child causes trouble again tonight." Feizhi's gaze followed his brief hand wave towards the small campsite, where, indeed, Kay was having trouble shielding the fire from her brother's insistent "practice."

Still, she had to smile. "Aaron can't help it much, you know. He's just now starting out. _I_ have more experience with Psynergy than he does, and I'm not even a born Adept." Of course, Alex, who merely "hmph"-ed, was not concerned with details, and the smile wavered slightly as the Jupiter user stood and moved away again. As far as Alex was concerned, if the boy couldn't be useful in battle, he had no reason to tag along. At least Felix, as weak as the boy had originally been, had carried a purpose for traveling with Saturos and Menardi.

The sound of a small cry broke his thoughts, bringing Alex back to the present and his hand to his weapons. He soon eased his alerted muscles, though, at the sight of Aaron sprawled on the ground. A stone pillar, the same height as the boy, had apparently appeared where he had been previously sitting. Feizhi politely refrained from laughing, but Kay was outright cackling at her little brother's expense. In a way, it reminded him of-

"_Felix had his clumsy times. Let's see… Oh! One time, Isaac and I played a prank on him and Garet. We scared him soooo much, that when he jumped, his boot caught in between the bridge planks. We literally scared him out of his boots!_

"_J-Jenna!"_

Alex abruptly stood, briskly disappearing into the brush. He didn't need such reminders at present. He didn't need to think about how he… how he had…

…He just didn't.

* * *

**_The End...?_**


End file.
